The Fest of Love
by hinalover281
Summary: A series of stories surrounding Gajeel and Levy as they take their relationship up a notch.(Posted for Gajevy Love Fest)(A modern Teacher AU)
1. Sexting

**Hello my Lovely readers! Here are my Gajevy Love Love Fest stories I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Selfie/ Sexting

Levy was utterly shocked at the text she was looking at. How could her best friend suggest something so, so inappropriate? The small bluenette looked in the mirror, and then at the text message one last time.

You should send him a sexy picture, I'm sure that'll move your relationship up to the next level!

This was a fine line she could be crossing. Gajeel was her friend, although she desperately wanted something more. What if she sent the picture and he didn't feel the same way? Then he would just have a picture of her looking stupid. Levy looked at her petite form in the mirror and slowly striped off her clothes. Maybe she'll just take the picture and send it to Lucy for advice. She took a couple of pictures of her reflection in the mirror, and some more in a selfie style, but deleted most of them. Sighing she laid on her bed, stretching her tired limbs, two seconds from giving up.

In that moment she got a text from the man who's making her go though all this trouble.

 **Hey shrimp, do you happen to know what we have to do for the stupid rally thing?**

She sighed, of course he just texted her for something work related. Straightening her face she tried to take one last picture. The reason he probably didn't see her as sexy is because she didn't see herself that way. After the click was heard to moved from her position and admired the picture. The camera was held in front of her while her back was arched off the side. a slim finger on the side of her lips while her wild hair flowed around her. She had to admit she looked good. Once she was done admiring how she looked she sent the picture as an attachment to her second pair of eyes.

 _Do you think he'll think it's sexy?_

She sent along with the picture. After what seemed like forever she got a text back, but not from the person she was expecting.

 **I have no idea who he is, but I sure as hell do.**

Levy looked at the response both horrified and excited. That picture was not meant to go to him. She probably sent it to the most recent text message thinking it was Lucy. But then he thought she was sexy, which was the whole point of this. Her mind was spinning, what should she do now? Sucking in a huge breath, she sent one of the early pictures that survived being deleted.

 _Well , how about this picture._

Less than a minute later she got a picture back of a pair of black satin underwear barley containing a huge bulge.

 **Damn shrimp you're gonna be the death of me.**

She smiled at the text and sent another picture. Maybe this could lead somewhere interesting.

* * *

 **So? How was it? I know I'm a day late but hey better late than never right? Please review if you found it enjoyable!**


	2. Roleplaying

**Hello my Lovely readers! Here is prompt 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roleplaying

"This doesn't make sense!" The small bluenette yelled to man lying on black covered bed in nothing but his underwear. His red eyes softened as a huge grin took over his harshly pierced face.

"It doesn't have to make sense to you, it has to make sense to me." He replied moving into his causal modeling pose. Levy gave him a hard look hoping he would let her take off the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. She was adorned with a white buttoned down shirt the had the first three buttons undone tucked into a way too short mini skirt that barely covered her backside.

"Ok, but I AM a teacher, so it technically doesn't count as role playing." She said adjusting the reading glasses he made her wear.

Gajeel groaned loudly standing up from his bed. He slowly moved closer to the petite woman until she was blocked in by his body and the door. He moved his head down until his lips were hovering by a centimeter from her neck.

"Yes," he whispered huskily into her neck. "You are a teacher but you're not mine, so yes it does count." He finished by kissing the sensitive spot, sending shivers all alone her body. Shakily, she moved her hands to hard chest and pushed him back softly.

"Fine then Mr. Redfox." She said hesitantly, her eyes focused on the carpet beneath them. "Did you do your homework last night?" Gajeel took a step back from her, keeping the room silent with her words floating in the air. Suddenly he busted out in a giant laugh, shaking the entire room.

"Nah teach, I didn't do the stupid homework." He said moving completely away from her and going back onto the bed. Levy, flabbergasted by his reaction scuffed. Throwing her blue locks over her shoulder, she moved to leave the room.

"Well than it looks like I'm going to have to fail you, have fun in summer school ." She said walking out the door. Gajeel jumped out of the bed. She was getting way into this role playing thing.

"Wait wait wait wait Shrimp, I don't want to go to summer school, you're supposed to punish me or something!" He said stopping her path. Levy pushed her red reading glasses back up her expressionless face.

"Why should I punish you? You're the one who failed to do their assignment, I'm not your mother Gajeel I'm your teacher." Gajeel looked like he had been hit by a million bricks as the small woman stood in front of him.

"Well than what I'm supposed to do?" he asked still dumb folded. Levy, put a thin finger on her chin as she contemplated his question.

"Extra credit" She said simply, moving around his large frame.

"How?" He asked turning to the girl. She was already heading to the bathroom, throwing the white shirt off of her. She turned her face back to him, sending a wink.

"I can think of a few ways."


End file.
